Conventionally, treatment of cancer following detection is carried out by radiation therapy, immunotherapy, chemotherapy, surgical interventions and monoclonal antibody therapy. The therapy depends upon the location of the tumor and the stage of disease. Radiotherapy can also destroy the adjoining healthy cells, chemotherapy results in a number of serious side effects including hair fall, nausea, loss of appetite, and the like. The surgical methods require great expertise and sterile conditions, which makes the procedures extremely costly and out of the reach of most of the people.
Certain plant based extracts, isolated compounds and aromatic oils have shown positive activities against cancer cell. These compounds can act directly against cancer cells by acting on target sites. They can also act by arresting the process of inflammation; which plays a significant role in establishing the primary pathology in various diseases. Scientific studies have highlighted that the resinous gum from Boswellia spp.; a small tree available in the tropics of Asia effectively controls joint swellings and helps to subdue the problems of arthritic conditions. The efficacy is primarily due to a group of compounds—Boswellic acids, present in the Boswellia spp. Boswellic acids (BAs) inhibit leukotriene synthesis and thus, exhibit anti-inflammatory action. Keto boswellic acid (KBA) and Acetyl Keto boswellic acid (AKBA) are the two important acids which are responsible for control of the inflammation. These compounds may also be effective against various other life threatening diseases.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,860 suggests a phytochemical dietary supplement and therapeutic composition capable of treating and controlling inflammatory diseases and cancer. The composition of U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,860 comprises 2-30% by weight of a standardized Boswellia serrata extract containing at least 30% of 3-O-acetyl-11-keto-β-boswellic acid (AKBA); glucosamine salt and 5-30% by weight of curcuminoid salt. The composition also comprises an optional ingredient selected from bromelain, chondroitin, methylsulphonylmethane, resveratrol, extracts of white Willow and ginger, and quercetin. It is however, observed that use of glucosamine in higher doses may damage pancreatic cells, possibly increasing the risk of developing diabetes.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,192,768 suggests a composition for treating 5-lipoxygenase mediated diseases and free radical mediated diseases with an effective amount of Boswellia serrata extract containing 3-O-acetyl-11-keto-β-boswellic acid (AKBA) and an effective amount of enriched demethylated curcuminoids obtained from a Curcuma longa extract; and an optional ingredient. The composition of U.S. Pat. No. 8,192,768 uses enriched actives in the composition.
Accordingly, there is a need for an effective, low cost and easily available phyto-active based cure for cancer, with no or very low side effects.